vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnán
|-|Humanoid Form= |-|Caragor Form= |-|Graug Form= |-|Drake Form= Summary The Spirit of Carnán is a primeval force of nature that has existed in the forests of Mordor since before all reckoning. Little is known of her history and few dare enter what remains of her forest. To Orcs of Mordor; The Forest of Carnán is a place of terror from which few return. Likewise, Carnán has limited interest in the affairs of Men and Orcs though she does not abide the ravenous nature of Orc Industry, particularly their rapacious logging efforts. She has roused to action during the Second Age when the Balrog known as Tar-Goroth rose to menace the surface world. A being of devastating power, Tar-Goroth was responsible for the destruction of much of Carnán's ancient forest, and the creatures who lived within it. This set the stage for a battle that ultimately ended with Tar-Goroth buried deep within the fiery and molten pits of Gorgoroth. Like the Entwives, Carnán is a protector of life rather than a bringer of death, though that distinction would likely be lost on her. As merculiar as nature itself; She can be destructive yet serene, playful yet deadly serious. Carnán's mortality is bound to the Great Tree of her forest, the only place where she is able to take human form. She extends her reach in Mordor and adapts to her nemeses by assuming the forms of caragors, graugs and drakes. Most of the time however, she is but a voice in the wind. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies between her forms, At least 7-A, likely 6-B at her strongest Name: Carnán, The Spirit of Carnán Origin: Shadow of War Gender: Female Age: Thousands of years old, most likely older (Has stated to exist since before all reckoning and had only roused during the Second Age) Classification: Entwife Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 8), Regeneration (At least Low-High, potentially Mid-High; Healed from having most of her forest reduced to ashes), Shapeshifting (Can take on the forms of caragor, graug, drake and her humanoid form), Non-Corporeal (Can exist as a disembodied voice), Plant Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation (Stated that these are bound together by her will), Breath Attack, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Telepathy, Minor Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Can partially resist being engulfed in flames by Tar-Goroth), Summoning (Can summon caragors, graugs or drakes), Animal Manipulation Attack Potency: Varies between her forms, At least Mountain level, likely Country level at her strongest (Was feared by the likes of Celebrimbor, who later matched Sauron, Restrained and overpowered Talion by the end of their fight, Defeated Tar-Goroth who is a Balrog) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Talion) Lifting Strength: Class K Striking Strength: Varies between her forms, At least Mountain Class, likely Country Class at her strongest (Traded blows with Tar-Goroth) Durability: At least Mountain level, likely Country level (Took hits from Tar-Goroth and Talion) Stamina: Limitless as long as the Great Tree is not damaged Range: Extended Melee Range, Tens of meters with breath attack Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Her life is connected to the Great Tree, if it is destroyed she will die Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Shadow of Mordor Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Plant Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Variable Tier